Victoria Sherringford
Victoria Sherringford is a mouse from England, & one of the members of the Baker Street Family in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Kristin Scott Thomas, Queen Mousetoria is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Looks exactly like Queen Mousetoria in dress & appearance, but also has striking violet eyes. Family (Biological) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (daughter) *Baby Basil Sherringford II (son) *Crown Prince William (nephew) *Prince Harry (nephew) *Princess Elizabeth (niece) *King Edward (father, deceased) *Queen Mother Catherine (mother, deceased) *Queen Mousetoria (sister) *Kaiser Wilhelm II (cousin) *Tsaritsa Alexandra (great-grandniece) *Princess Anastasia Romano (great-great-grandniece) *Princess Olga Romano (great-great-grandniece) *Princess Tatiana Romano (great-great-grandniece) *Princess Marie Romano (great-great-grandniece) *Prince Alexei Romano (great-great-grandnephew) (Adoptive/Foster) *Olivia Flaversham *Arden Flaversham *Cousin Timmy Flaversham *Cousin Tina Flaversham *Cousin Samantha Flaversham *Ratigan *Fidget *Julie McBride *Jane McBride *Eliza McBride *Gadget McBride Biography Victoria is a mysterious woman, indeed. No one knows where she came from, but Victoria claims to be Queen Mousetoria's long-lost twin sister. But if she’s Her Majesty’s twin, how is she able to bear two babies with little effort, go on exciting adventures without getting tired, & possess a great physical prowess someone Queen Mousetoria’s age wouldn’t be able to own? And why does Victoria have such a youthful aura about her beautiful face, especially in her striking violet eyes? Even her husband Basil Of Baker Street cannot figure out the deep secrets of his wife. From what she often says, Victoria was born with Queen Mousetoria, allegedly in the same year: 1822. Victoria grew up to be very close with her "twinnie" in their childhood together. "Mousetoria & I...we’d often play 'hide-&-seek' in the great castle halls. I was often the first to find her...we also would play tricks on everyone, especially the servants. One time, we put a worm in Mother’s teacup, & she nearly threw up...& I still laugh just thinking about it! "We’d also pass notes to each other during the royal lessons. Once, Mousie sent me a letter that said, 'Mr. Macauve has funny four-eyes', & when our teacher made us give the note to him, he nearly fainted when he saw my drawing of him wearing foolish glasses! We couldn’t stop laughing, even when he swacked our hands with his ruler..." Victoria, like her sister, was a very mischievous child, & she was always eager to have fun. Sometimes, she would even risk getting punished with her escapades! Victoria wasn’t entirely stubborn, though. She did know when to be meek & humble—however, she often had trouble keeping quiet when she was told. Victoria was also very sweet. She would often take in a sick robin from the royal zoo, & nurse it back to health. Often-times, she would treat the patient like her own child. Mousetoria & Victoria loved each other deeply, & they were the closest of sisters, closer than you’d ever know. They were also the best of friends. That is, until one cold, rainy day in 1837... Victoria & Mousetoria were now 15 years old. They were still close-knit as ever, but they had also changed considerably. As the teenage Mousetoria was preparing to become the Mouse Queen of England, Victoria was starting to look the same way. One of the other millions of things that the royal twins loved to do was to imitate each other in silly games. Victoria, unfortunately, happened to take this on a much larger scale. And she was about to lose the game miserably... According to Victoria’s age-old story, King Edward & Queen Mother Catherine were having a rehearsal banquet in order to prepare for Mousetoria's upcoming coronation. When Mousetoria recited her royal speech & oath, an excited Victoria, thinking that it was another game, joined in, too. Soon Victoria’s voice was the only one ringing throughout the palace halls. King Edward immediately became angry. He stomped over to little Victoria, & grabbed her by the hand, pulling her up into the air. "What did you say?!" the furious king barked to his frightened daughter. A shaken Victoria sobbed as she recited Mousetoria's speech once more. But not even her tears could save her. Despite Mousetoria, Queen Mother Catherine, & the servants’ protests, Victoria was thrown out onto the streets, & ordered never to come back to the palace. A heartbroken Victoria immediately rushed down the streets, sobbing. For the next 61 years of her life, Victoria struggled to find a home, but because she looked so much like her sister, she was turned down & asked to “go back to the palace”. But Victoria never gave up. In early 1898, Victoria was just about to take a train to Manchester to look for lodgings, but she was stopped just in time by Basil Of Baker Street & his family, who asked her to come live with them. A delighted Victoria accepted their offer, & tagged along with them to Lower 221B Baker Street. A short time later, Basil proposed marriage to Victoria, who immediately said “yes”. After their wedding (& various adventures with her new family), Victoria had a daughter, Fuchsia, followed by a son, Basil II (who came 2 minutes later). Nowadays, Victoria can still be seen at her family home (& making arrangements to visit her sister as well), taking care of her loved ones. Despite her elderly age, Victoria is as adventurous & outgoing as she was during her youth, always eager to join the Baker Street Family on their escapades. Not only is she a brave & daring dowager, but she has quite a courageous spirit for someone as old as she is. She could easily climb a mountain & punch out a villain, if someone asked her to! But although she is very tough-minded & tomboyish, the sweet Victoria plays her role of mother to the hilt, always watching out for her beloved family like a hawk. And whenever her family’s in danger, Victoria is sure to rescue them, no matter what the cost. Maintaining the intelligence typical of someone her age, Victoria’s words of wisdom come in handy quite often, especially when her family is in trouble. Though, much like her sister, her brain suffers from occasional blank-outs, her memory loss is usually short-term, allowing her to keep any important information fresh in the mind. A cosmopolitan with feminine touches in her elegant personality, the stylish Victoria is never seen wearing anything but her old crown, robes, &, on occasion, fancy jewelry. However, she doesn’t flaunt her baubles like Mouses Fiennes—on the contrary, she is as humble as a shepherd mouse, &, despite her ties to the royal family, manages to remain from acting as an aloof, arrogant snob—the very sort of person she looks down upon. Victoria is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Striking, kind, harmless, caring, carefree, lively, energetic, smart. Fursonal Information Likes Children, toys & games, sewing, taking baths, sleeping, pretty colors, cartoons, eating, flowers, going on adventures, exploring, footrubs, watching movies, reading, cooking, drawing, butterflies, singing, dancing, acting, music, comedy, romance, painting Dislikes Villains, evil mice, not being noticed, scoundrels, being snubbed, Basil’s “silly obsession” with Sherlock Holmes Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, artist, painter, seamstress, & cook. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, watching cartoons & movies, sewing, taking baths, sleeping, going on adventures, exploring, eating, reading, drawing, cooking, having footrubs, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, painting, chasing butterflies Prized Possessions Her toys & games, her clothes, her sewing kit, her china doll from Olivia, her snacks, her vanity, her flowers, her painting tools, her sketchbook, her books, her phonograph & records, her pictures of Queen Mousetoria & the Baker Street Family, her music box, her wedding ring Favorite Things Children, toys & games, sewing, sleeping, cartoons, pretty colors, eating, flowers, going on adventures, exploring, watching movies, footrubs, reading, drawing, cooking, taking baths, butterflies, singing, dancing, acting, music, comedy, romance, painting Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With her family in Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Vicky Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Not very many Education Was educated by the royal tutors Extracurricular Her favorite cheese is Stilton. Noted Accomplishments saved the citizens of Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has helped her husband Basil on many of his cases. Fanfics Featuring Victoria Sherringford *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Ratigan To The Rescue *Nightmares *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Hello, Livvy! *The Power Of One *Only Time *Day Of The Locusts *God Save The Queen *When The Roads Are Smooth Again[[ *[[Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Victoria Sherringford *"Oh, Basil, you & that silly Sherlock Holmes!" *"Darlings! Mommy's coming!" *"Mousetoria, it’s me! Your twin sister Victoria!" *"Let’s have fun, everyone!" *"I have an idea..." Songs Performed By Victoria Sherringford To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Queen Mousetoria *Queen Victora *Eve Brenner *Kristin Scott Thomas *Mary Sharon ("Under the Cherry Moon") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Royalty Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Straight Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters born in March